The Plan
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: Lyon and his 7-year old daughter are planning a surprise for their wonderful Juvia. But it seems that Juvia is keeping a secret and Lucy knows about it? The secret can even cause Lyon to pass out with joy? Lyvia! This one-shot is my entry for 'The NEW Fairy Tail Writing Challenges' a bit fluffy and a bit NaLu too


**A/N: This one-shot is my entry for the first round of 'The NEW Fairy Tail Writing Challenges' and I am actually a Gruvia fan so this took a long time to come up with and I'm proud of it how I was able to make it Lyvia. So without further ado, please enjoy my one-shot "The Plan"! :D**

* * *

"Daddy! Show me how to make an Ice Bunny!" a little blue-haired girl called out as she jumped upon her father's back and shuffled his while hair.

"Whoa!" he chuckled then grabbed her and lifted her over his head. "Didn't I tell you?"

The girl thumped her father's forehead with her own. "You told me nothing!"

"Oh really?"

She laughed, "Okay. I won't mess up your hair anymore," her father smiled, "So teach me how to make an Ice Bunny!"

"Very well. On one condition."

"What is it?"

Her father set her down on the snow, and then knelt so he could whisper in her ear. When he finished, he said, "You understand the plan right?"

"I'm only seven. How can I do that?"

"You just need to make some Butterflies for your mother."

She shook her head, "If it's for mommy, then you should do it since it's yours and hers special day today!"

He pouted, "Wouldn't it be great if your mother saw us surprising her?"

She thought for a bit, then said, "Fine..."

Her father hugged and thanked her. She hugged him back. Then he pulled away and whispered the rest of the plan in her ear.

* * *

A blue haired women was in her kitchen sitting at the dining table and waiting for her homemade cookies to finish baking. While she was sitting down, she could hear her daughter's laughter and hear her husband's scolding.

_'So they finally decided to train. Maybe when the cookie's are done Juvia could go out and train with them!' _but then she remembered she couldn't due to her condition. "No, Juvia cannot go out and train..." She sighed and then suddenly a beep came from behind her.

"Oh Juvia's cookies are done!"

The women, Juvia, got up and grabbed a short towel and wrapped her hand with it. She then grabbed the ovens handle and opened it. Hot air spread into the air; Juvia waved her hand to block the steam and then reached into the oven and pulled out a batch full of cookies.

She set the batch down on the counter and closed the oven. She unwrapped the towel around her hand and examined her cookies; they were shaped as raindrops and snowflakes.

Then the house phone started ringing and she rushed over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey!"_

"Lucy!"

_"I was calling to let you know that we'll be there soon."_

"Really? Good!"

_"And hey how's the-"_a big crash emerged in the background along with giggles and a male voice yelling. Lucy gave out a sigh, _"Juvia, I'll have to hang up now."_

Juvia suppressed her laughter."Don't worry about it."

A 'bye' wasn't all that Juvia heard from Lucy before she hung up, but it was, _"Natsu! What did you do?"_along with, _"Me? It wasn't me! It was-"_

The blue haired women gave out a giggle and hung up the phone. She then walked over to her cookies and decided it was time to call in her own troublemakers.

* * *

"Next time, you teach me how to make an Ice Cat!"

"Okay, okay. Don't worry, I will."

"Is that a promise?"

The white-haired man chuckled. "Yes that is a promise, my little Ice Princess."

"Hmph, it better be," she then turned away from her father so he wouldn't be able to see her blushing face, "and what did I tell you about calling me that?"

The father chuckled and thought, _'She's so cute!'_ and said, "To never call you that?"

Then a voice called out hers and her father's name.

"Lyna! Lyon! They're coming soon so help set up the table!"

"Yes mommy!" and "Coming honey!" was their reply.

After Juvia went inside, the girl, Lyna laughed.

Her father, Lyon, noticed this and asked, "What are you laughing about?"

She smirked, "Well if you didn't notice, mommy called my name first!"

Lyon thought about it for a bit and came up with a comeback. "So?"

Lyna laughed again, "Admit it! You're jealous!"

"I'm not..."

"Are too!"

"Lyon! Lyna!" Juvia called out once again.

Lyon smirked at Lyna, "Jealous?"

The girl ignored her father, "Race ya!" and quickly sprinted to their house.

"You cheater!" Lyon called out as he then sprinted, but not towards their house but to Lyna. When he reached her, he quickly scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way.

* * *

"Mommy are the cookies ready?"

Juvia turned around and smiled, her daughter on her husband's back, "Yes they are-"

"Yay!" Lyna jumped off and quickly made her way to the cookies. She looked closely at them and praised her mother. "These look good! Can I eat one?"

Juvia shook her head.

"Why?"

Lyon answered, "You can't eat any until Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu come over."

Lyna pouted, "But they wouldn't know I ate one..."

"It's still a no."

The girl sighed and turned back to look at the cookies. Then she saw the snowflake cookie, it wasn't like the others. It was a mint color and not white. "Why is this snowflake different? Shouldn't they all be the same?"

Juvia looked over Lyna's shoulder and saw that snowflake. "It's a very special snowflake."

"Why is it so special? Does it taste better?"

"Well Juvia doesn't think it taste better than the others but..."

"I know," Lyon said. Juvia looked at her husband in confusion. He smirked, "I know what it means." When he saw his wife's face, he laughed and then went over by her and kissed her forehead.

"Ew! But what's so funny daddy and what does it mean?"

Juvia grabbed Lyna's shoulder, "How about you help with setting the table now?"

"Fine but I still want to know what it means."

Lyon chuckled but then recalled what the mint snowflake meant...

* * *

It was the day when he decided to go visit Juvia since it was Christmas Eve. Suddenly it started raining so he quickly wanted to find a place to stay soon.

While he was walking, he saw Juvia crying on the street. He quickly ran to her and put his jacket around her. He then asked her what's wrong. She just answered with cries. He never felt so hopeless and weak at that moment.

Then he notices the beaten up box beside Juvia. He grabbed it and read the tag; _To: Gray-sama!_

When he found out it was Gray's fault that Juvia was like this, all he wanted to do was find that bastard and beat him but he knew there wasn't any time for that. Right then, all he needed to do was confer Juvia.

He then did the thing that all men should do at a situation like this; he hugged her, but not just any hug, a hug that could make her feel all warm inside and better.

After a while, he noticed that she calmed down, not not fully yet. So then he decided to say... "You can keep on crying you know. I won't hold you back. Actually cry you heart out but remember, I'm so much better than him and I would never bump you before you even confessed. Actually, I would have liked to win your heart before this happened so it wouldn't have happened."

He kept telling her nice things and every time he did, the rain strangely poured less and then soon, there was no rain at all.

After that day, Lyon could tell that Juvia was slowly forgetting her feelings about Gray and she was replacing them with feelings for him. She even told him once that he made her feel beautiful and that she didn't need to try and gain his love since it wasn't one-sided, and she was relieved that he loved her back.

* * *

Lyon snapped back into reality when he felt a little kick. He looked down and there was his daughter. She had just given him the sign that they decided to use when it was time to give Juvia her surprise.

Lyon nodded and so did Lyna.

He then went over by Juvia, who just finished setting the table with food. "Honey~"

"Yes darling?" she replied as she placed down the last fork.

"Could you follow me for a bit? Lyna and I want to show you something." he didn't wait for her answer but just grabbed her hand and gently pulled her along.

"Why are we going outside?" she asked.

He turned around and winked at her. "You'll see."

Lyon saw her blush and he found it quite amusing. He chuckled and once they were outside, he led her to a snow chair that Lyna made.

"What's all this about?" Juvia asked again, but Lyon winked at her again.

"Just sit tight and enjoy the show," he said to her and walked over by Lyna who was in position. "You ready?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Of course."

"Good because I'm not."

Lyna gave him a scary face, similar to Juvia's when she got mad.

"I'm kidding don't worry."

"You better be. Okay ready..."

"3…2…1!

"Ice Make: Butterflies!"

"Ice Make: Doves!"

The butterflies fluttered everywhere! The doves stayed in the air but were getting into position... Juvia's excitement rose when she saw that all the doves were formatting snowflakes and that the butterflies were formatting into raindrops. Then finally Lyna and Lyon yelled out...

"Ice Make: Bunnies!"

Snow bunnies came and got into position. When they were, they started jumping in the air and that was when Lyon and Lyna came by her.

"You can see them better if you take a few steps away, honey."

"Yeah mommy, get up!"

When Juvia got up and took a better took at the butterflies, doves, and bunnies, she became speechless.

"Do you like it?" Lyna asked nervously.

"Don't you mean love?" Juvia reached out and hugged her two favorite people. "Thank you very much!"

The bunnies were still jumping in the air but they amazingly spelled out 'Happy Anniversary!'

The happy moment changed into a funny moment, moments later thanks too...

"How lucky Juvia is to have a husband who can make things for her," a female voice sighed.

"Yeah daddy, why can't you do something like that?" a boy's voice asked.

"Cause daddy just burns everything in sight," two girl voices said together.

"Why do you all think I can't do something like that? I can and I'll prove it!" a male voice yelled out.

"NO!" the little kids yelled out.

"Lucy!" Juvia called out, she very excited to see her best friend, and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Easy Juvia," Lucy laughed, "You shouldn't be running in your condition. Oh and you guys should learn to lock your front door for now on."

She sighed, "Juvia can't do anything anymore..."

"Annaeve! Layla! Hiro!" Lyna yelled out as she ran over to meet up with the other kids.

As the kids started running everywhere, Lyon and Natsu made their way towards their wives.

"Hey Lucy, what do you mean Juvia shouldn't be running in her condition she looks totally fine to me." Natsu stated.

"She said that Juvia? Why? Is something wrong with you?" Lyon asked and then felt Juvia's forehead.

Lucy was taken aback. "You mean you still haven't told him yet?"

"Told me/him what?" Lyon and Natsu said together.

Juvia hesitated, "Juvia was going to tell me maybe tonight..."

Lyon grew nervous, "Tell me what!"

"I have no idea what's going on..." Natsu said to himself.

"Okay... Lyon..." Juvia gestured him to bend down. She whispered in his ear.

Lyon hugged Juvia. "Another one?" Juvia nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well at least he didn't pass out of joy this time," Lucy laughed.

"Hm, I see now. So Juvia's pregnant?" Natsu asked.

"Uh huh and... I spoke too soon. He did pass out of joy again."

Lyon was on the ground with Juvia on top of him yelling at him, "This is why Juvia didn't want to tell you yet!"

* * *

**a/n: Well I think I could have done better with the ending but at least I finished it! ****Sorry if it's a bit confusing, I didn't realize that the word limit was 2,000 and I went over 2,400 so I had to lower it down :( But I hoped all of you enjoyed it :D**

**And wow... I just noticed I didn't make anyone kiss anyone in here! That's a big shocker! Well at least Lyon kissed her on the forehead so I guess its okay (no its not!)... or that just might be a sign of my loyalty to Gruvia! **


End file.
